LOS A New Age A New War
by The True Dragon Tamer
Summary: Read chap one. the apes are back but in a way that may be unexpected. Also A Human has entered the story.
1. Intro

LOS:

A New Age a New War

INTRO

At age 16 Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefore by locking him in the crystal center of their world. Cynder, with what she thought would be the last living moments she and Spyro would have in the realm of the living, told Spyro that she loved him. However, the power of convexity had Spyro in its steel trap at the time and the words were lost and never reached his consciousness. Spyro was unconscious by the time he finished catching the world's pieces and pulling them towards each other. Desperately Cynder forced herself to pull the weight of both her and Spyro to safety and by a kind twist of fate they ended up in The Valley of Avalar. Half a year later both still not knowing about each other's feelings towards each other, the must face the next war, but….. They do so with new allies…. As well as new enemies…

Hey guys, sorry to anyone who read my last version of this story. I sorta restarted without warning but I made too many mistakes in the last version. If you're a new reader, thanks for clicking on this story. Keep watching for the next Chapter. Ideas for the story? PM me! Have a story you want me to check out? PM me again! No spam however.

–Garrettlifegem AKA Dragon tamer

P.S. (Yes I am obsessed with dragons of almost any type or story)


	2. A New Age A New War Chapter 1

LoS:

A New Age a New War

Chapter:

ONE

A 15 Year old boy walked down a street in the cold. It was an early December night and it was snowing lightly.

He wore a thin long sleeve shirt, jeans, and running shoes. He had long hair. Greenish blue eyes, tan skin regardless of the lack of sunlight winter seems to cause. He was average height with above average strength and speed. He had always been a natural athlete.

He used to have a good sense of humor and positive attitude. That had been replaced by a depressed, silent, and angry attitude. His father had been sent to the military, captured, and then shot in a prison camp, his Mother, Sister, and Brother, were killed by a car crash he felt he should have been in.

The rest of his family lived in other countries and spoke languages he didn't understand. He had been put up for adoption but no one wanted to adopt a teenager, they wanted little six year olds who could be brought up as if their own children.

He ran from each place they took him to. He hated being part of an orphanage. A tear dropped from his eye and hit the ground then as if mirroring his emotion… it froze….

His thoughts were jumbled and sad before they were flung to the back of his mind when a purple light smashed into the ground from high above, barely missing his head. The shock of the impact sent him flying back.

* * *

The dark cloud dissipated from around them.

"It's so weird not being chased by a mob of people for once…" Spyro said.

"See didn't I tell you? Isn't it great?" Cynder asked

"Yea but I feel like I'm lying to people when we use shadows." Spyro replied.

"Well no use whining now! Were out! Let's eat!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Was I supposed to bring a pack? I don't see you with one? What food do we have?" Spyro said noticing neither of them had brought food.

"We'll find food! After all we did that during…. You know…" Cynder said

"Ok let's just not ruin this by mentioning…_ That…_ again." Spyro said shivering at the memory.

They were away from the dragon city _Warfang_ In the field that had grown over what had once been a battlefield. The city was nothing more than a dot in the distance. The forest was near their back when they looked at the city.

Only a year ago they fought impossible odds, and won. Now they just had to heal their minds from the memory. They had saved much of Warfang from destruction and, sealed away the Dark Master Malefore in the center of the planet. Spyro had risked his life even after the enemy was defeated by trying to piece the world back together before it broke apart completely. Throughout all they had been through the Dark master and his minions made it impossible to know anything for sure. Cynders past came back to haunt her constantly and darkness still struggled for control over her, even now she had people that hated her for her past. Spyro constantly felt her pain as well, and had his own darkness to deal with.

But right now they just wanted to get away from fans that loved them for what they had done, the people that hated Cynder, and the rare dragon that was jealous of Spyro.

(*NOTE* Spyro did not hear Cynders' confession and Cynder has no idea about Spyros feelings. This is not a date this is a random Picnic *NOTE END*)

They entered the forest and looked for berries or some sort of food they could cook quickly with fire breath. Soon Spyro had lost sight of Cynder.

"Where could she have gone already?" He wondered.

Suddenly the bush next to him burst open.

"You have to come see this!" Cynder said.

Spyro followed Cynder into the field and saw what she was talking about. A dark purple light was up in the sky, it seemed to be getting closer. Through the light he could make out a shape… It looked like a crystal… It grew fast as it got closer and it passed above them before it smashed down in the forest near the edge. The ground shook and light burst from the crystal before it slowly faded. They made their way towards the crystal they had seen fall.

When they reached the Crash site they found red and green shards lay everywhere, and in the center was a Dark Purple crystal. Lighter than a corrupt crystal but darker than a spirit gem.

"What is tha-?" Cynder began

The gem suddenly glowed again. The light was blinding and they felt small pebbles bounce off of them.

* * *

The boy stood. His vision and brain blurred. In his right mind he would know he was what they called shell shocked. Where shock from a battery shell impacting nearby damages your brain. He stumbled around but was confused. Then he saw a purple light. His eyes widened and he knew what he had to do even in his condition. He walked to the light and touched something smooth and cool. He smashed it with his hand curled in a fist. He did this repeatedly. Everything was blurry and he barely felt the thing break.

It crumbled. He sighed disappointed when suddenly the crumbled bits lifted from the ground and spun around him. His vision and mind began to clear. Bits of something red struck him repeatedly but left no mark. Blinding light was everywhere.

"What the hell is happening?!" He thought to himself. Then the light was gone. So was the boy. Nothing left but a crater. People in the area all came to see what had happened but found nothing but a small crater. It was dismissed by them and the government as a small meteor.

* * *

Slowly the light Faded and the Dragons could see again. In the still fading light they saw the form of…. Some sort of ape? The light faded completely and they saw it was a creature with no fur except for on the head. It had no tail. It wore cloth on its' chest and lower body. It had Blue eyes. It turned and looked at them and they heard it say under its' breath. Oh dear god…. I'm insane… Then it passed out.

They walked up to it wide eyed.

"Well I wasn't expecting that…" Spyro said

"I would be worried if you were." Cynder replied

They approached the creature.

"I'll carry it I guess." Spyro said.

It was awkward at first but he managed to get it on his back so that he could fly without it falling. They flew back to Warfang. They didn't say a word during the flight. They took the creature to the private hospital at the recreated temple in the city. It took some explaining to the guardians but they got them to at least to try to help it. A day later it woke up.

**Chapter 1. Here it is. Sorry to anyone who saw the intro and expected it to be quick but I got really busy and so I had to wait to write. But anyways here it is. Any suggestions would be appreciated PM me if you have one! **


	3. Chapter 3 Awake and real

LoS:

A New Age a New War

Chapter:

Two

The Boy sat up in his room. He looked around. He was in a stone room and he lay in a depression in the ground with soft leaves underneath him. He had a blanket over him. Next to him were some green and red crystals. There was a wooden door with some sort of orange orb in the center of it. He saw his cloths next to the door folded neatly and his shoes next to them. He stood and put on his cloths. He waited in the room unable to tell how to leave as the door had no doorknob. After about 25 minutes the door opened and he couldn't believe his eyes. A light blue Dragoness with curved horns, wings folded, and a tail with a curved metal bit on the end, the size of a horse, and wearing some sort of pack with more crystals in it walked in.

His eyes were wide and then she spoke.

"Oh good you're awake!" She said

"Now what is your name?" She asked

"G-Garrett…" The boy replied still unsure if he was dreaming or if this was reality.

"Now I'm just going to check up on your condition quickly and then you can go talk to the guardians." She said

"T-The Guardians?" Garrett asked not understanding who they were.

"Oh yes I am so used to normal cases I'm sorry. But really we have no idea where you came from. Someone found you laying there. They won't tell me who for some reason." She said

"Anyways, you're not in trouble. They just want to speak with you." She continued.

"Ok, but what do I say?" Garrett asked

"Just answer their questions." The Dragoness said.

"What's your name?" Garrett asked

"My name is Lucidia." She said.

After Lucidia was done he followed her out of the room and down the hallways. He was constantly looking around at everything amazed. He glanced at Lucidia and saw her watching him with a look of amusement on her face.

She led him to a large door.

"Through here is the guardians' chamber." Lucidia told him

"Ok, so do I just go in?" Garrett asked

"Yes they are expecting you right about now no doubt." She said

"Ummmm… How do I use the doors?" He asked embarrassed

"Oh, you just focus on wanting it to open and as long as it isn't locked by someone in a higher position than you then it will open." She explained.

"Thank you Lucidia." Garrett said

"Not a problem." She replied.

He walked up to the door and sure enough it opened and he stepped in. The door closed behind him. There was a greenish glow coming from a pool in the center of the room. Three dragons were in the room. They were even bigger than Lucidia. One was yellow with zigzagged horns and about 7 1/2 feet at the back, another was light blue about 7 1/4 feet at the back, and the last was dark green And looked to be at least 8 1/2 feet at the back with curled horns and the tip of his tail had mace on it.

The yellow one said "Welcomeyoungonewhatisyourname?"

The green Dragon placed his paw on over his face and said "Volteer. Maybe you should talk more slowly?"

"Whatareyoutalkingabou-. Sorry, I said welcome young one." The Yellow one whose' name was apparently Volteer said.

It was obvious that he was having difficulty speaking slowly.

"Thank you… Volteer?" Garrett replied.

"Yes yes, and what is your name?" The blue one said with an uncaring tone.

"And could you at least try to sound like you care Cyril?" The Green Dragon said looking tired.

"I'm sorry about that young one. This fast talking yellow Dragon here, as I noticed you have figured out, is Volteer." The Green Dragon said.

Volteer Smiled then looked at something and then back at Garrett again smiling.

"He's a bit hyperactive at times." He said.

"You can say that again." Cyril said.

The Green Dragon glared at him for a moment and then continued.

"This puffed up ice cube is Cyril" The Green Dragon said.

"Excuse me?" Said Cyril suddenly looking interested and hurt.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him I guess." The Green Dragon said.

"My name is Terrador." The Green Dragon said.

"We just have a few questions for you." Cyril said. (Garrett was happy to hear his tone was at least a little more caring, though he wasn't sure if it was genuine or not.)

Q: What is your name?

A: Garrett

Q: What is your species specialty?

A: Ummmm… We don't really have one… I guess we have larger than normal intellect compared to the other species of our world.

Q: Is your species friendly towards us?

A: As far as I know I'm the only one who knows you exist, the only one here.

Q: What is your species called?

A: Humans…

Q: Would you be willing to take a few tests so we can determine the qualities of your race?

A: I guess so.

"Good, we will send someone to get you from your room as soon as we are ready. Do you like reading?"

"Yes."

"You can read some of the histories of the dragons in your room. We need to find a way to make sure that we explain somehow what you are to our people before you can leave your room. Also we will move you around without anyone noticing you for the time being using the abilities of a well trusted shadow dragon. The two who found you may want to talk to you as well. You will be given breakfast lunch and dinner while here."

"Ok so I can't leave then?" Garrett asked

"Not until we find a way to explain you to the people."

"And… Are they all dragons?"

"Some of them. There are the Moles and the leopards as well as another race we are only just finding to exist. Some apes survived and have turned to lives of peace. You'll read about the apes no doubt."

After that Garrett exited the chamber. Lucidia still stood waiting for him.

"I guess I have to stay in my room for a while." Garrett said.

"About as I expected" She answered

Suddenly Garrett Felt what felt like a paw on his shoulder.

"Hello there."

"Shade! I didn't see you there!" Lucidia said looking surprised.

"I would hope not." Shade said

Turning Garrett saw a Black Dragon with grey horns curved back and back spikes that looked razor sharp. His eyes were Bright blue. His left eye scarred like something with claws tried to take his eye. His tail blade looked like it was meant to make his tail into a cruel whip.

"You must be the one the guardians where talking about. Allow me to take you to your room." Shade said.

A black cloud enveloped the two of them and Shade led him to a new room than he was in before. The door closed behind him and he noticed that the orb in the center of the door was a darker orange than before.

He looked around. The room was the same as the first besides a huge bookshelf filled with giant books. Near the bottom he found a history book of the strange world. He opened it and found he did not understand the writing. However, slowly the letters rearranged their shapes and positions and the book seemed to be written in English. He began to read.

"The first written history is from around 5900 years ago…" He read aloud.


End file.
